


The perfect Couple

by Dylanblackstorm (orphan_account)



Series: Intrulogical stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I Tried, M/M, Remy and The Critic are brothers, The Critic is named Dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: SOILERS: FOR NEW THOMAS SANDERS&FRIENDS VIDEORemy introduces his bother to the sides sides and the brother makes the sides compete in a contest to see who are the perfect couple.





	The perfect Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for new Thomas & friends new video

Most of the sides in the mindscape of Thomas sanders were excited, because today Remy was going to introduce his brother to them. The sides had even not know that Remy had a brother, because they had only heard of him, because of Thomas’s new video.  
Patton, Roman and Remus were thrilled to meet Remy’s brother. Patton and Roman were thrilled, because they got to meet someone new. Remus was thrilled, because he wanted to see how much time it would take to gross him out. 

Logan and Deceit just hoped this guy wasn’t a total idiot. Virgil was nervous about meeting a new person, but he was interested in meeting Remy’s brother. Emile was hoping he and Remy’s brother got along, because he didn’t want to not get along with his boyfriend’s brother.

All the sides plus Emile were waiting for Remy to return and hanging out in the common room. Roman and Patton were singing along with a Disney movie. Deceit was trying and failing to stop Remus licking the butter of the popcorn and putting it back. “Remus, if you are going to lick the popcorn get your own.” Deceit said annoyed and summoned Remus is own bowl with little octopus on it and handed it to the creative side.  
About 30 minutes later Remy arrived with his brother. “ what up bitches! I have returned.” Remy shouted to the people in the common room. “So you wanted to meet my brother well here he is.” Remy said and took a sip of his Starbucks. Remy’s brother was standing beside him wearing sunglasses much like Remy’s except these ones were round, a black scarf, black shirt and black skinny jeans. He was holding what looked like some kind of expensive beverage. 

“ So these are your friends. Well I’m Dice and I give myself an 11/10 for my introduction.” Dice said to the others in the room. After hearing Dice introduce himself Virgil said, “We are in for it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
